This invention generally relates to systems for storing and dispensing caulk. More particularly, this invention relates to systems for storing and dispensing caulk having caps, adaptors, and other closing devices.
Caulk is a pliable material of various compositions. Caulk typically has a paste-like consistency prior to exposure to air and cures or dries when exposed to air. These properties make caulk well suited for sealing cracks, filling joints, joining materials, and similar applications. Caulk is used in bathroom fixtures, kitchen fixtures, window casings, doorframes, gutters, downspouts, fireplaces, stoves, foundations, roofs, and the like. Caulk may be an adhesive, a sealant, cement, and similar materials including silicone, siliconized acrylic, and acrylic latex.
Caulk usually is stored and dispensed from a caulk dispensing container such as a rigid tube, a flexible tube, a flexible bottle, or the like. Generally, the caulk dispensing container has a nozzle surrounding an opening. The nozzle usually is tapered with the larger end adjacent to the opening. The smaller end may be closed. A membrane covers the opening.
In use, the nozzle typically is cut at an angle and at a diameter suitable for applying the caulk. For example, the diameter may match the size of a crack to be sealed or a joint to be filled. A pin, nail, or similar device is inserted through the nozzle to puncture the membrane. The nozzle is positioned adjacent to the crack or joint. Pressure is applied to the caulk dispensing container, thus dispensing material through the nozzle. The nozzle is moved to fill the crack or joint with caulk.
The method of applying pressure depends upon the type of caulk dispensing container. Flexible tubes and bottles typically are made from an elastic or otherwise resilient material. The flexible tube and flexible bottle collapse as pressure is applied to dispense caulk through the nozzle. To maximize the amount of caulk retrieved, the flexible tube may be made from a material that retains its deformed shape when pressure is applied. With such material, the flexible tube may be rolled or folded from the bottom toward the nozzle. A rolling or guide pin may be used to assist rolling the tube.
In contrast, a rigid tube or cartridge generally has a slideable bottom and is used with a xe2x80x9ccaulking gunxe2x80x9d or similar mechanical device. In a typical design, the rigid tube fits into a half-cylindrical shaped portion of the caulking gun. The nozzle extends through a hole or slot in a brace plate. A faceplate engages the slideable bottom. The faceplate is smaller than the inside diameter of the rigid tube. The faceplate attaches to a rod, which connects to a trigger or similar lever device. When the trigger is pressed, the rod presses the faceplate against slideable bottom. The brace plate stops the nozzle end of the rigid tube, forcing the slideable bottom to move toward the nozzle. In this manner, caulk is dispensed through the nozzle. In addition, the rod may have a locking mechanism to hold the faceplate against the slideable bottom even when the trigger is not pressed.
When a caulking project is completed, any remaining caulk may be kept for later use. However, the caulk is exposed to air because the membrane is now broken. Unless the caulk dispensing container is resealed, the caulk in the nozzle and caulk dispensing container may dry and harden. The dry caulk blocks the extraction of caulk from the caulk dispensing container.
Caps, which may be nozzle adaptors and the like, have been developed to reseal the nozzle. In some designs, the cap fits around the outside of the nozzle. These caps may have threads or ridges on the cap interior to engage the nozzle exterior. Many caps are tapered to more completely engage the outside surface of the nozzle. Other caps fit perpendicularly against the nozzle tip.
Cap designs usually are not effective in preventing caulk from drying in the caulk dispensing container and nozzle. The cap may not provide an adequate seal initially or after the caulk is used. The cap may not fit properly on a nozzle. Debris, dry caulk, and other matter may obstruct the connection and may make it difficult to remove the cap. The cap may not adapt well to a cut nozzle, especially an angle cut. A nozzle may be cut in various places. The cap may too small for a cut nozzle or may sit awkwardly once the nozzle is cut. The cap may unseat or detach more easily once the nozzle is cut. Also, dry caulk may attach to the cap, making it difficult to remove the cap from the nozzle.
Some designs have a pin extending from a cap into the nozzle. When the cap is removed from the nozzle, the pin is to provide an open channel for caulk to pass. However, the caulk may dry around the pin, making removal very difficult or nearly impossible. In some designs, the pin does not reach the opening or extend into the caulk dispensing container. The caulk between the pin and the opening may dry, thus preventing the extraction of caulk. Some pins engage the interior surface of the nozzle, which may not be possible once the nozzle is cut.
Accordingly, there is a need for a closure device to prevent caulk from drying in a caulk storage and dispensing system and to reopen the caulk storage and dispensing system when blocked by dry caulk.
This invention provides a caulk storage and dispensing system having a reusable sealing device and a caulk dispensing container. The reusable sealing device may have a threaded portion disposed on a pin or core section. The threaded portion seals the caulk dispensing container and assists in removing the reusable sealing device from the caulk dispensing container. The caulk may have various compositions and may be an adhesive, a sealant, cement, and other materials suitable for caulk-like uses and applications.
The threaded portion may have one or more threads and may be tapered, straight, or have a combination of straight and tapered portions. The threads may be configured depending upon the caulk material and depending upon the shape and other characteristics of the caulk dispensing container. The thread pitch may be constant and may vary along the length of the threaded portion.
The caulk dispensing container may be any suitable apparatus for storing caulk. In one aspect, the caulk dispensing container has an opening for dispensing caulk. The caulk dispensing container may have a nozzle connected to surround the caulk dispensing container opening. A membrane may cover the caulk dispensing container opening. A nail, pin, or similar object may be inserted into the nozzle to pierce the membrane or the caulk dispensing container.
The reusable sealing device may be inserted into the nozzle. The reusable sealing device may pass through the nozzle. The threaded portion may extend partially or completely into the caulk dispensing container opening and may extend into the caulk dispensing container.
The reusable sealing device may provide single or multiple seals of the caulk dispensing container and the nozzle. The threaded portion may engage one or both of the membrane and the caulk dispensing container to seal the caulk dispensing container opening. The threaded portion also may engage one or both of the nozzle interior and tip to seal the nozzle opening. Similarly, the threaded portion may engage the caulk dispensing container and the nozzle at the same time, to seal the caulk dispensing container and nozzle. Additionally, the head section may engage the tip of the nozzle to seal the nozzle opening. The reusable sealing device may seal one or multiple locations initially and then seal another location or other locations later.
The reusable sealing device also may form a seal with the caulk in the nozzle or the caulk dispensing container opening. The caulk may dry or harden around the threaded portion, sealing the caulk dispensing container and forming a screw hole. The reusable sealing device may be xe2x80x9cunscrewedxe2x80x9d from the dry or hardened caulk, leaving a channel for caulk to pass.
Other systems, methods, feature, and advantages of the invention will be or will become apparent to one skilled in the art upon examination of the following section figures and detailed description. All such additional systems, methods, features, and advantages are intended to be included within this description, within the scope of the invention, and protected by the accompanying claims.